


Just a Bicycle Race, Ma'am.

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [14]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 2. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1433395#cmt1433395">intricacies</a> requested a Men in Black AU for the pairing Imaizumi/Naruko.</p>
<p>Please note that this is fan art -- not the fic-based content those who know me might expect -- drawn in a medium that is not my forte because I wanted to have fun with the prompt, and please be kind. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bicycle Race, Ma'am.

[Image Description: Naruko holds a smoking, futuristic pistol in the foreground, while Imaizumi uses a memory eraser behind him. Both are dressed as Men in Black, with black suits and sunglasses. In the background, a bicycle sits in a pile of green ooze. The text caption reads, "Just a bicycle race, ma'am. Nothing to see."]


End file.
